<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Innocent Interruption by fieryanmitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053909">An Innocent Interruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu'>fieryanmitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doggy Style, Don't worry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Muku has nothing to do with the NSFW aspects, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru and Izumi are doing something not-so-innocent on Izumi's bed. Muku is just looking for medicine for his upset stomach. He doesn't realize he's interrupting when he knocks on the Director's bedroom door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Innocent Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a million things I should be writing, but I ended up churning this out instead after I read a series of posts by @mankai-onlyfans on Tumblr (which is a crackfic RP account, essentially). </p><p>If anyone uses Tumblr, I encourage you to check my post for this fic on Tumblr so that you can actually see the original posts for full context, haha. Otherwise, a brief summary of the original posts is that Muku talked about how he was sick with a stomach bug one night and went to tell the Director. However, when he was outside her room, he heard weird noises behind the door. Then, when he knocked, he heard Izumi swear and then answer the door with a red face. He didn't know what was going on, but the only odd thing he noticed was that he thought he saw Itaru's gamer jersey on the floor. </p><p>And then I was hit by the inspiration truck and I came up with my own version of what went on behind that door, ohohoho. </p><p>Note: This was created with permission from the author of the @mankai-onlyfans account on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi buried her face into her arms, letting out another gasp as she felt Itaru’s fingers pull out of her slowly before sinking back in.</p><p>“So naughty, Izumi. You’re sucking up three fingers like it’s nothing,” Itaru chuckled from his position kneeling behind her.</p><p>Normally, words like that would make her embarrassed, but, right at that moment, Izumi didn’t care – she was much too focused on how amazing his fingers felt. She moaned again, fists gripping the bedsheets underneath her, as she pushed her hips towards Itaru, desperate to feel more of him inside her as he started to withdraw again.</p><p>“You’re seriously dripping wet,” Itaru remarked, pulling his fingers out after a few more long thrusts.</p><p>Izumi couldn’t see him from her position, but she could hear the salaryman licking his fingers with noises of appreciation.</p><p>“I-Itaru,” she gasped, distressingly aware of his absence. “D-Don’t stop.”</p><p>“Don’t stop what?”</p><p>“You know what!” the brunette snapped, twisting around to pout at him over her shoulder. “P-Put it back in.”</p><p>“My fingers, you mean?” he drawled, a fingertip circling the opening of her pussy lightly before letting the very tip of it press inside. “Or do you want something bigger?”</p><p>Izumi let out a breath and moved herself backwards again, sighing with satisfaction as she felt him sink inside her.</p><p>“S-Something bigger,” she replied, still pumping herself against his finger. “<em>Please</em>, I need it so badly.”</p><p>“Well, you know I can never say ‘no’ to you,” Itaru responded with a breathy chuckle. “Hold on.”</p><p>Izumi felt him shift behind her and then heard the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper ripping and the pop of a bottle lid. A moment later, she felt his hands on her waist.</p><p>“Lean forward a bit more,” Itaru instructed.</p><p>The young woman shifted on her bed, positioning her pillow under her chest to make herself more comfortable, and canted her upper body forward. Then, she drew her legs closer to her chest and spread her knees open wide, lifting her butt as high as she could.</p><p>Izumi held her breath in anticipation. Then, a moment later, she felt the tip of Itaru’s cock press against her, sliding against her wet lips a few times before he finally pressed firmly against her opening. She couldn’t help letting out a moan – louder than she’d intended – as he slowly and steadily pushed himself into her.</p><p>“Fuck,” Itaru swore quietly, his swear devolving into a groan as he fully sheathed himself in her.</p><p>Izumi gasped and groaned with each of Itaru’s thrusts, forgetting entirely that she should keep her voice down. Behind her, Itaru panted as he pumped into her, his fingers gripping her hips tightly. Her mattress creaked beneath them as she began to meet his thrusts with her own movements. She could feel tension building up in the pit of her stomach and—</p><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!</p><p>They froze. Had they imagined it? It was well past one o’clock in the morning - everyone should be asleep, or at least in their rooms.</p><p>“D-Director? Your lights are on – are you awake?” came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.</p><p>They had left one of her lamps on and she saw that the light reached the doorframe.</p><p>“It-It’s Muku!” Izumi whispered, her heart rate quickening as she recognized the middle schooler’s voice.</p><p>“Pretend you’re asleep,” Itaru whispered back.</p><p>“B-But, what if something’s wrong – why would he be here in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“D-Director?” Muku’s voice came again.</p><p>As Izumi’s mind raced with how she should respond, she felt Itaru shift behind her and then felt him thrust his cock into her again. Deep.</p><p>“FUCK!” she swore out loud as she simultaneously managed to slam down a moan.</p><p>“I-Izumi?! Are you okay?!” Muku cried in alarm from the other side of the door.</p><p>“I-I’m fine! I-I just stubbed my toe! G-Give me a minute!” she blurted out.</p><p> Izumi immediately whipped herself around to glare at the man behind her.</p><p>“You idiot!! What are you doing?!” she hissed, not amused by his silent snickering.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mouthed back, not looking apologetic at all.</p><p>Izumi rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation before she crawled off of her bed and rummaged through their pile of discarded clothes on the floor.</p><p>“Did you see my panties?” she asked quietly, fumbling her pajama top on.</p><p>“No idea,” Itaru responded, reclining back onto her bed. She didn’t have to look at him to know he was staring at her ass.</p><p>With a sigh, she pulled her pajama pants on without bothering with her underwear – she needed to answer the door before Muku got even more suspicious. She then picked up her blanket, which had half fallen off the bed and threw it over Itaru.</p><p>“And stay hidden! Don’t you dare let Muku see you!” she threatened quietly.</p><p>“Yes, dear,” he responded, shooting her a cheeky smile before pulling the blanket over his head.</p><p>Then, she swiped her phone off her desk, tossing it into her pocket, and turned off the lamp – just for good measure – before she carefully opened her door.</p><p>“S-Sorry about that Muku. I… I was just, er, doing some exercises so couldn’t answer right away,” Izumi said with a chuckle as she surreptitiously stepped into the hallway and casually closed the door behind her.</p><p>“Ahhh – I’m sorry for interrupting you! So that’s why your face is so red – I was worried for a second that maybe you were sick, too,” Muku responded, clutching a hand to his chest in relief.</p><p>“N-Nope! I’m totally okay!” she practically squeaked in response. “Wait, hold on. Too? Is someone sick?”</p><p>“Uhh, well, it’s me,” the pink-haired boy stammered. “M-My stomach isn’t feeling good and I kinda threw up earlier and I still feel really nauseous…”</p><p>“You’re feeling sick?” Izumi asked, her voice softening with concern. “Did you take your temperature yet? What about medicine?”</p><p>“I-I wanted to get some medicine, but I couldn’t find the right one… I-I was going to try waking up Kazu to help me, but then I saw your light was on, so I thought I’d ask you first.”</p><p>“Okay, c’mon, let’s go down to the kitchen. I’ll take your temperature and go find the medicine for you – we just stocked up, so it should be there somewhere.”</p><p>“Th-Thanks, Izumi,” Muku replied with a wobbly smile. “Sorry I startled you earlier and made you stub your toe.”</p><p>“D-Don’t worry about that! It wasn’t your fault, <em>at all</em>,” Izumi responded with a forced smile, gently ruffling Muku’s hair. She was going to have <em>words</em> with Itaru later.</p><p>While Muku took his medication – the poor boy was running a slight fever, as well – the young woman began boiling some water to make him ginger tea. As she tossed the slices of ginger into the roiling pot, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw that she had received a message from Itaru.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oops. Found your panties. I was sitting on them.’</em>
</p><p>As if for good measure, he had attached a photo of said panties.</p><p>She felt her eyebrow twitch.</p><p>Oh, Itaru was <em>really</em> going to get it once she got back to her room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, HAHAHA. I hope you all enjoyed this silly little piece!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>